That One Night
by nightbird-klisses
Summary: That one night that the New Directions will remember for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This my new story. (I have another story titled 'The Crazy Years' but, as of right now, I'm not working on it.) This is a Glee story that takes place during season 3 (in between the episodes 'Heart' and 'On My Way') . Enjoy!**

**(Also, I do not own Glee or any other references, they all belong to their rightful owners.)**

It was Friday afternoon and the New Directions were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. "He's late" Rachel declared. "Calm down hobbit, he's only one minute late" Santana told her, rolling her eyes. A few minutes passed and Mr. Schue still hadn't arrived. "Okay, since Mr. Schue _still _isn't here, I want to say something" Puck said, getting up and standing in front of his fellow glee club members. Puck cleared his throat "I think that we should all go out tonight." "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Like, all of us glee kids, get up around midnight and explore Lima" Puck explained. "Oh yeah, that sounds like tons of fun" Santana stated, her sarcasm extremely noticeable. "I'm in" Mike said, "My parents leaving town tonight, so just give me a call whenever." "If Mike's in then I'm in too" Tina said, "I'll just tell my parents I'm spending the night at Mercedes' house and then head over to Mike's." "I'll tell my dads that I'm going to Mercedes' house too" Rachel informed the group. Sugar spoke up "I'm sure my dad will let me go, as long as someone will pick me up." "Rory and I will pick you up" Brittany told her and then turned to Santana, "San, are you in?" Santana sighed "I guess so." Brittany grinned and hugged her. "My mom and Burt are in DC, so Kurt, Sam, and I can go" Finn stated and he and Puck fist bumped. "As long as I'm home before noon tomorrow, my parents won't care" Blaine said. "Artie? Quinn?" Puck asked. Artie looked at the group "I don't know if my mom will let me." "You can come over to our house" Finn told him, "Just tell your mom you're spending the night, we'll pick you up around six." Artie nodded. "Alright, so now all we need is Quinn" Puck looked at her. "My mom will _never _let me go" Quinn told the group, "She's convinced that on friday nights we need to have 'bonding time'." "Okay, just leave your window open tonight and stay up, we'll come get you" Rachel said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay" Quinn said, unsure, "Just be quiet." "Alright, that's everybody, the plan is set" Puck said, grinning.

For a couple of minutes, everyone sat in silence. Then Kurt spoke up "Seriously, where is Mr. Schue?" "I'm right here" Mr. Schue walked in, "Sorry for being late you guys, I lost track of time." Puck grinned "It's okay Mr. Schue, we found things to talk about." Mr. Schue gave him a puzzled look and then turned around and started writing on the white board.

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter. It was kind of short but, the next one will be longer, I promise. Also, this story will contain Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, and Tike, with hints of Quick and Samcedes. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tina stood in her room packing a bag for "spending the night at Mercedes' house." Puck had texted everyone to wear black clothes. Tina sighed and packed black skinny jeans, an "I 'heart' NY" t-shirt, a black hoodie, and a dark red beanie. On her way out of her room she grabbed her phone and a pair of black converse. She stuffed them in her bag. Then, she went downstairs, where her parents were sitting in the living room. "I'm leaving now" She told them as she slipped on a pair of shoes that were by the door. "Have a nice night!" Her father called after her as she went out the door. Tina got in her car and began the drive to Mike's.

A few minutes later, Mike opened the door to see his girlfriend grinning up at him. He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, there was a light blush on Tina's cheeks "What was that for?" Mike shrugged "I guess I just missed you." Tina let out a small laugh "I'm pretty sure you saw me about two hours ago." Mike pouted "Two hours is too long." She laughed again and placed a quick kiss on his cheek "I'm going to go change." Tina came back down in a few minutes and saw that Mike had turned on some music and was dancing like an idiot. He grinned at her. She smiled back at him "You're insane." He just grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. They danced for a while before Mike said "Oh, Puck texted me, we're all meeting at that park down by his house. "Okay" Tina said, "What are we supposed to do until then?" Mike gave her a mischievous grin "I have an idea."

Meanwhile at the Hudson- Hummel household, Finn, Kurt, Sam, Rachel, Artie, and Blaine were all hanging out. They were all in their black apparel (which Rachel had reluctantly agreed to). They were watching some reality TV show that Kurt had found to pass the time until they left. Sam turned to Blaine "Do you have any idea what this show is about?" "Not really" Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't we watch something else?" Finn asked. "No" Kurt and Rachel answered in sync, their eyes glued to the television. Finn slumped back against his chair and pouted. Rachel looked over at him and giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her. She went over to him and sat on his lap and then continued to watch the show. Finn looked a little bit happier.

The show ended (which made the boys, minus Kurt, very happy). Artie sighed "What do we do now?" "I guess we just wait" Finn told him. "Yeah, but, we don't have to leave for about six more hours" Rachel informed them. Sam sighed deeply. "Well, we can't just sit here for six hours!" Blaine stated. "Do you guys want to play a board game?" Kurt asked. Everyone looked at each other "Sure."

Quite a few hours later, at Brittany's house, Brittany, Rory, and Santana were all lounging in the living room. Santana and Brittany were talking, their pinkies linked. Rory was reading a book. Suddenly, Santana looked over to Rory "So, Leprechaun, as of this moment, right now, what are your thoughts on America?" Rory looked at her, smiled, and spoke, his accent crystal clear, "It's amazing, I've had really good experiences and made great friends, I'll be sad when I leave." Santana got up and gave him a small smile before she went over to pick up her water bottle on the other side of the room. She then grinned at him and said "It's weird, but, I think I might actually, kind of, miss you." Rory laughed "I'll miss you too, Santana." Brittany gave a loud sigh. "Is it time yet?" She whined. Santana checked the time "Not yet." Santana saw the impatient look on Brittany's face. "We're leaving soon, I promise" She assured her. Brittany held out her pinkie "Pinkie promise?" Santana linked their pinkies "Pinkie promise."

**A/N: Okay, so that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that! Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

Puck stood alone in the park. He looked at his watch, it was exactly 12:00. "Midnight" he whispered aloud into the darkness. Just after he said that Finn's pulled car pulled into the park. Kurt's car pulled in next. Finn, Rachel, Artie, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine all got out of the two cars and walked over to Puck. Puck and Finn fist bumped. "So, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked Puck. Puck opened his mouth to answer her when Santana pulled in, Brittany, Rory, and Sugar with her. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes all came shortly after that.

Santana looked at straight at Puck "Alright Puckerman, what's the plan?" "Well, first we need to get Quinn" He stated. "Are we walking?" Rory asked. "Yeah, it's not that far" Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders. Santana sighed impatiently "Well, let's get going then." She took off. "Uh, Santana?" Puck stopped her in her tracks. She sighed again "_Yes_, Puckerman?" Puck pointed the opposite way "It's that way." Santana blushed, glad it was so dark, and mumbled "Oh yeah." She then started walking in the correct direction. Everyone followed her, some of them snickering until Santana turned around and snapped at them. Brittany giggled and took ahold of Santana's hand.

Once they finally got to Quinn's house, they entered the gate that led them into the backyard. Blaine looked up "Which bedroom is hers?" Puck pointed at a window that was open slightly "That one." "Okay, how do we get her attention without her mom hearing us?" Sam asked. "Easy" Puck picked up a few pebbles off the ground and flung them at her window, one by one. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Puckerman" Santana teased. Puck glared at her through the darkness "Do you have a better idea?""You could text her maybe?" Mercedes suggested. "No, Quinn's phone is broken, she's having it fixed on Monday" Rached told her. "Exactly" Puck stated. "Stop arguing" Quinn called down to them "You'll wake my mom up." Everyone looked up at her. "Grab that ladder and move it over to my window, _quietly_" Quinn instructed. Finn and Puck moved the ladder and held it steady as she climbed down.

Soon after getting Quinn, everyone was walking again. "Where are we going?" Artie asked Puck, who was leading the group. Puck grinned at them, he was barely visible under the dim light of a street lamp, and held up a bunch of fake IDs "We're going to a bar."

The fake IDs surprisingly worked, and they all got into the bar easily. But, just as they got in, Puck stopped them all in their tracks and whispered "Mr. Schue." Everyone's smiles vanished and instead, their faces showed shock. Finn started getting everyone moving again by, quietly, shouting at them "What are you all waiting for? Go, go, go! Retreat! Retreat!" Everyone hurried out. Mr. Schue turned around in his chair and could have sworn he saw the New Directions leaving the bar. He just shook his head "I've _obviously_ had too much to drink."

Outside, everyone was looking at each other. "What do we do now?" Sugar asked. "I don't know, I'm upset, I wanted to go to a bar" Puck stated. Blaine looked across the street "Maybe you still can." Kurt looked to see where Blaine was looking and saw. "Blaine..." He started, uncertain. Puck looked "That's a bar?" "Yes, but-" Blaine was cut off by Puck "Let's go then!" "Well, it's-" He cut Blaine off again "Look, if it's a bar then I want to go!"

Inside of Scandals, Puck was standing in the middle of the dance floor, upset. "A gay bar? You couldn't have told me this?" He asked, as a bunch of men danced around him. "I tried to! You wouldn't let me!" Blaine told him. Kurt laughed as a guy tried to dance with Puck, then took ahold of Blaine's hand and led him to the dance floor. Puck stood awkwardly "We can stay a half hour, but _only_ a half hour, because I am _seriously _uncomfortable!"

An hour and a half later, pretty much everyone was at least a little drunk and back out on the streets. Blaine was pulling on Kurt's hand, trying to get a kiss. He succeeded twice. Brittany was giving Santana a piggy back ride, Rachel was holding onto Finn's arm, Mike and Tina were somehow managing to make out and walk at the same time, Sam was trying to flirt with Mercedes, Sugar and Rory were having an animated conversation about candy, and Artie was being pushed by Puck _and_ Quinn. "Well, that was actually kind of fun" Santana admitted. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And the fun's not over yet" Puck informed them.


End file.
